The Change
by dibsnya
Summary: Everyone has neighbours, isn't that right? Well, believe it or not, so did the Potters. And though as crazy as people seem to think they are, they were kind enough to take little Harry Potter as their own. Or maybe that wasn't such a good idea? Rating may change


**I actually wasn't thinking straight when I wrote this...oh well, I hope you enjoy!**

"talking"

**'**thinking'

_past/flashback_

interview format

**I don't own Harry Potter. LIke siruisly.**

* * *

1981

Voldemort's defeat highlighted the year of 1981, and the year after that. No one knew what happened exactly on that fateful day, save for one family who saw everything that took place.

The Breton family had lived many fruitful years in the Magical area of the United Kingdom. They pride themselves in being able to accomplish everything they want if they put their mind to it–the way they rose from being the lowest of the low in the past social hierarchy, to reaching the top of the ladder. They won't try to hide the fact that they were from a slave race. In fact, try using it as an insult, and they'll have a whole wad of euros to slap you mercilessly with and laugh as you choke on it when they shove it down your throat. That moment before you die, you realize those were Monopoly money, not real cash.

That's a huge fuck you from them. Also, they're sorry for over-reacting. They tend to get violent sometimes when they're excited.

Of course, they were smart enough not to interfere with the Dark Lord's business (so are the rest of the Potters' neighbours along the whole street) when those dark-robed weirdos went strolling in the middle of the street in the middle of the night. Instead, they took to spying on them with binoculars and telescopes through their windows, and frowning when they saw how some Death Eaters sneered, laughed and pointed at their home, being the only one with a muggle car up front.

They liked the Potters. "They were a nice bunch", Henry, the current Lord of their house would say, stroking his growing beard thoughtfully. "They helped me fix some problems with my car. That James is a strong one too!"

"The Potters? Lily had beautiful hair," Lisa, Henry's wife would say, then remain silent the rest of the time stroking her hair dark self-consciously. Her son Chander, a boy of 5 would look up from his storybook plainly state," Harry James Potter will be sent to abusive relatives in a horrible community of racists, sexists, animal-faced adults and cannibalistic children." He would lazily go back to his book and flip to the next page. Chander is never wrong.

At this statement, both his parents were horrified, and the moment the Dark Lord and his cronies we're gone they rushed into the broken house. Lisa choked back a sob and Henry's jaw tightened as they stepped over James Potter's corpse and wandered in the dark and broken house. In little Harry's room, they found the boy, lying in bed, sleeping peacefully. Just as Henry bent over to pick up the sleeping child, a stray spell flew over his head. Lisa instinctively grabbed the nearest thing she could carry; Harry's stroller and swung it to the intruder's face. There was a slight crack and a slump.

A rather greasy-haired man lay unconscious on the ground. Lisa recognized him as that man who visits Lily sometimes when James is not there. Lisa dropped the stroller and tried to wipe the man's bleeding nose with her hand and failed miserably, whispering apologies and "oops I didn't mean too, I swear".

Henry quickly scooped the baby up in one arm and his wife in another, and apparated away just as the haggard figures of Albus Dumbledore and the rest of the Order reached the top of the stairs.

"Hey..." Mundungus Fletcher rasped. "The baby's gone. No body, no nothin'."

They gasped. No trace of the child. Did he die as well? Was he alive? Was he here at all in the first place? If he was, where is he now?

Inside his head, Dumbledore groaned,'What do I tell the public?'

* * *

1984

From the moment Harry Potter was apparated inside their house four years before, he had become their family, and there's no chance of argument there. Yeah right, like the Bretons would let anyone change their mind about keeping little Harry Potter. The next day, the whole family packed their bags and went to India, where Henry's mother lived.

Where they lived for the past four years.

Other people would say, "Well, that's kidnapping a child, right? I think you should return him to his rightful family." The Bretons will just shake their heads at you and silence you. Twice.

Harry grew up to that moment quit normally. That is, as normal as a wizarding family can reach. To his adoptive parents' delight, Harry, who was renamed Chase, seemed to have some special abilities similar to their own son's seer powers. Chase was quite skilled in communicating with snakes. They found that as a good sign. Chase will be a great protector of people and the destroyer of evil.

In his room, Chander shuddered and hurriedly grabbed his recorder. He was able to flip the start switch on just as he started a rare prophesy.

Four will rise to power  
But one must fall  
As the root of evil grows  
So shall the seed of goodness  
One race to determine the champion  
And one must be lost to win  
As the blue moon rises  
So shall the victor

The boy spasmed and dropped to his bed, his body unable to cope with his spiritual strength. He struggled for breath for a minute, then went to check the recorder.

There were no batteries.

A drunken passerby swore loudly when a rather heavy electronic fell from the sky and hit him in his head, unfortunately unable to knock some sense in his head.

* * *

1987

This year, the Bretons decided to come back to the UK after they were banned in a natural reserve in Canada when Harry accidentally zapped a moose when it came out of nowhere and scared them. It made Lisa very proud. Also, it was time for Chander to go to magical school.

The family moved into a small flat in London, choosing to rent two floors (one for the couple and one for the kids) instead of buying a home on their own in the magical part of England. Henry rather liked the food of the muggles, especially the Chinese diners he could just walk to every lunch time, and Lisa liked being free and modern. Both kids were overjoyed to have their own separate rooms, and both had immediately unpacked their things and defiled all six sides of their space. Chander had skillfully hammered shelves into his walls and filled them with books. The floor was covered in fluffy white carpet, and the available bed in the corner had its legs torn out and thrown out of the 3-story window into the traffic below. Harry had taken to covering his floor with navy blue carpet, and like his older brother, cut off the legs of the bed and stowed them in the cabinet in the bathroom. He put up all of the posters he had collected and set up his radio on the floor. Beside it, he lined his music tapes against the wall. Across his bed, he placed his tv and NES console. Like his music tapes, he lined his games up against the wall.

By the time they were fully settled in, both of the boys' rooms were filled so much there was no chance of seeing the wall.

Days later, after an exploration of Diagon Alley, which was just few minutes drive away, they were saying goodbye to a plain-faced Chander, though there was a slight twitch in his jaw, indicating that he was either excited (which is rather dangerous) or nervous. The older boy stepped into the train and didn't bother waving goodbye like the other children when the train started to move.

Harry can't wait for his turn.

A few weeks into the start if school, they got a letter from Chander.

"This school sucks balls. No electricity. Can't call you by phone. Owl's adorable but I have to feed it, and it's so slow.

Love, Chander."

"He sounds like he's having fun."

* * *

1991

Chase Breton let himself be distracted by the other boy beside him, while measurements were taken from him.

"Hello. Hogwarts too?" The blonde boy asked. He looked rather pointy, Chase noted, and a bit smug. He must be quite an arsehole. Nonetheless, he nodded.

"My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands. Then I'm going to drag them off to took at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow."

"What a waste of money," Chase said, keeping his eyes on the other boy's own.

The blonde boy frowned, then smirked. "Why, haven't you got any money?"

"Of course I do," Chase smiled mysteriously. "But rather wasting it on brooms that can only be called 'new' in a year, I rather save it up until the best one comes out."

"How would you know the best one?"

"It was said that the fastest will come out when the Grim comes out of the darkness and steps into the light of its own heart."

The boy was confused now. "So...when?"

"I don't know. But it's certainly not now."

The boy merely smiled to hide his confusion and held out his hand.

"Draco Malfoy."

"What?"

"My name is Draco Malfoy. You?"

"Chase Breton," he replied, reaching over to shake Draco's hand, only for the other boy to pull back.

"Breton? You said Breton?" Draco looked rather sickly at that moment.

"Yes," Chase nodded. "Why?"

"Nothing! Well, it looks like I'm done now. I should get going. My mother doesn't like being made to wait." The blonde boy jumped up and left quickly, making the other wonder what exactly did any of them do to get such a reaction from a little boy.

* * *

_14 years ago, Christmas Eve, Malfoy Manor_

_"Well, hello there, pretty boy~" Lucius Malfoy nearly choked on his drink when a drunk Henry slid next to him and coped a feel. Scandalized, he pulled away and glared at the offending man. The Lord looked around and sighed in relief when he found that no one saw that._

_"I suggest keeping your hands to yourself, Breton," Lucius said cooly, turning back to the drunk man. "Wait, how did you get inside my house? You were not invited!"_

_Henry nodded carelessly. "Yes, yes, now, why don't you and I have a bit of fun? Your manor is quite extensive, isn't it? Very...useful."_

_Henry quickly looped his arm around Lucius' own and dragged the protesting man up the stairs of his own home._

_"Unhand me! Stop! Wait— Zabini, quit eating and tell this lunatic to let go of me!"_

_Lady Zabini looked up from her serving of sweet desserts and shrugged. "Don't worry too much Malfoy. It's normal for them to be forceful when they're drunk, but they'll be gentle with you," the Lady reassured the panicking blonde. "Trust me, I know." Beside her, Lord Nott and Lord and Lady Parkinson nodded._

_Lucius was flabbergasted. "What do you mean you know? And they?"_

_"Darling, you're joining us too?"_

_Lucius turned to look at his own wife, arm in arm with that demented Lisa Breton at the top of the stairs._

_"She's like Bellatrix," Lucius admitted a few days later. "Mad, bonkers. Probably worse than Bella. While Bella is mad with hatred and jealousy, and demented love all on her own, Lisa is a happy sort of mad, and she is bent on making everyone happy like her too. Her ways of doing it is...frightening."_

_That night, meanwhile, a horrified Lucius was dragged off by his wife and another married couple to his private chambers for a night of passion (or horror, in Lord Malfoy's instance)._

_And soon, many other nights came after._

* * *

Present Day, 1991

Yes, Chase wondered what happened.

The trip to Ollivander's was quite eventful. It was also there when Chase found out that he was adopted.

"I was rather worried for Harry Potter," Ollivander said, inspecting newly crafted wands. "He was very normal, compared to what I thought he might turn out to be, living with the Bretons. I was genuinely surprised to his shock when he was actually devastated to know that Henry, Lisa and Chander Breton is not his blood family. I mean, even with his black hair, it's very easy to see that they have Indian heritage and he does not."

Chase had stormed out of the wand shop, his holly with Phoenix feather wand gripped tightly in his hand, and temporarily disappeared in the crowd of Diagon Alley. Chander and Henry paid for the wand and returned home while Lisa stayed behind to look for her adoptive son.

"I honestly can't believe they didn't trust me enough to handle the truth," Chase angrily said. "I love them, I do, but how could I believe that they feel the same when they didn't tell me!" He wiped at his teary eyes. "I feel so dumb thinking that they were my actual parents. Seriously, I thought I was a genetic malfunction because I looked different."

Lisa found him asleep on one of the outdoor chairs in Florean Fortescue's shop. She gently shook him awake and apologized. The mother and son quickly reconciled and went home, mending the bonds they have.

* * *

**Weell? Was it okay? No? Aww. Review anyways? ;3**


End file.
